


¿Te apetece un Bocadillo?

by BlackOperator



Series: Invocador [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Demon Harry Potter, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Muggle London, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, second war
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOperator/pseuds/BlackOperator
Summary: Dentro de las cuatro paredes del orfanato, un niño de aspecto angelical sonríe y pregunta:- ¿te apetece un bocadillo de media tarde?La cola del demonio se sacudió ante la intriga de la propuesta a la par que una sonrisa sádica dejó ver sus afilados colmillos.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Invocador [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196138
Kudos: 11





	¿Te apetece un Bocadillo?

El viento frio se colaba a través de las grietas en la vieja madera de la ventana, provocando que el pequeño niño que dormitaba sobre la colcha temblara como un polluelo sin su madre. Aunque tal vez me he equivocado al usar tal comparación. Pues aquel niño, no está indefenso como un pájaro sin plumas. No. Aquel niño es más una serpiente, pequeña y frágil, que observa el mundo hostil en silencio, ocultando un poderoso veneno que sacara ante cualquiera que intente lastimarlo…

Tom rodó sobre la cama y miró con recelo las nubes tempestuosas que cubrían el cielo sobre el orfanato, un presentimiento le indicaba que no llovería, pero no era lo mismo con el frio. Odiaba vivir en aquellas condiciones tan precarias y contaba los días faltantes para cumplir su mayoría de edad y escapar de aquel lugar.

Ya tenía diez años y en diciembre cumpliría once. Lo mejor era comenzar a planear su siguiente movimiento.

Además… – tocó el medallón que descansaba sobre su pecho – ahora tenía un seguro. 

– Oye niño – hablando del diablo.

Tom se sentó en la cama, mirando al demonio que flotaba un metro sobre el suelo. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y su brazo derecho estaba apoyado en su muslo y sostenía su cabeza mientras le daba una mirada indiferente.

– Estoy aburrido – continuó – prometiste darme más diversión que la que tendría en mi medallón, pero he estado encerrado en este deteriorado edificio sin nada más que hacer aparte de asustar a un par de mocosos gritones y mujeres lloronas. Al menos podrías darme más libertad y dejarme devorar el alma de alguno.

Harry gimió como si saboreara el dulce sabor de la inocencia de las almas infantiles. Aunque debía admitir que el picor de las almas más oscuras no estaba nada mal tampoco. Había pasado tanto desde que había tenido una buena merienda.

– Si alguno desapareciera sin explicación, atraería la mirada de la policía, demasiados problemas – dijo Tom, mirando al demonio con la misma indiferencia.

Aunque el demonio tenía un punto. Le había prometido diversión a cambio de sus servicios y siguiendo la técnica del palo y la zanahoria, ya había usado el palo cuando lo atrapó, era la hora de darle una zanahoria.

– Pero si eso es lo que quieres, ¿te apetece un bocadillo de media tarde? – la cola del demonio se sacudió ante la intriga de la propuesta a la par que una sonrisa sádica dejó ver sus afilados colmillos.

El menor tomó esto como una afirmación, por lo que bajó de la cama y alisó sus ropas. Si un alma es lo que el demonio quería, él sabía dónde encontrar una.

Cuando Tom se acercó a la puerta, miró hacia el lugar donde estaba el demonio, solo para encontrar una serpiente de color negro que reptaba en su dirección. La serpiente no será grande, de hecho, era tan pequeña que podía esconderse con facilidad entre las ropas del Tom sin ser notada por los demás.

Aunque era tan solo una de sus formas, para Harry era la más conveniente en su situación actual, ya que le permitía escabullirse con facilidad por el orfanato. Aunque claro, jamás salir. Ya que Tom le había ordenado permanecer siempre cerca suyo en caso de que lo necesitara.

Al verlo actuar tan frio, Harry no podía evitar recordar esa noche donde Tom se aferró a él con firmeza entre sueños. Lucía tan frágil y solitario.

– A _l final,_ _sigues siendo solo un mocoso_ – siseó en voz alta, pero se extrañó cuando Tom sonrió con burla.

– _Puedo oírte_ – el demonio se sobresaltó al escuchar el silbido de los labios del niño.

Harry observó al niño y sus labios serpentinos se curvaron en una sonrisa. Tal parecía que aquel niño todavía guardaba muchos secretos en su interior y la idea de desenmarañarlos uno por uno, emocionaba al demonio.

Cuando Tom acercó su mano al suelo, la serpiente reptó hacia él y escaló su antebrazo, ocultándose dentro sus mangas, permaneció en silencio, atenta a lo que fuera que Tom hiciera.

El niño salió de la habitación, evitando a los niños ruidosos y a las guardianas insufribles hasta llegar al patio trasero. Nadie en ese lugar se preocupaba en realidad por él, por lo que mientras llegase antes de la cena, no notarían siquiera que había desaparecido.

Se acercó a la vieja reja de madera podrida y levantó una de las tablas.

Su cuerpo era tan pequeño y delgado que no tuvo problemas en pasar al otro lado, hacia la ciudad gris.

La guerra había dejado una profunda marca en la ciudad. La pobreza, el hambre y la muerte eran pan de cada día, siempre acompañado de un olor a humo y pólvora. Esto solo aumenta a medida que Tom se acercaba al epicentro.

Mendigos tirados en las orillas del pavimento; mujeres con niños vendiendo lo poco y nada que tenían, con la esperanza de obtener algo con que llenar sus estómagos y sobrevivir un día más.

Tom solo se dedicó a ir de un lado a otro, fingiendo aflicción y sollozando de vez en cuando un “¿madre? ¿Dónde estás, madre?” – mientras más lamentable se viese, menos tardarían “ellos” en aparecer.

En un lugar donde la fe en la ley se ha perdido y donde los cadáveres se apilaban en los callejones más oscuros. ¿Quién se preocuparía de un niño perdido? Ellos ya tenían sus propios problemas. ¿Qué más da si desaparecían uno o dos? Son menos bocas que alimentar.

– ¿estás perdido pequeño? – te encontré.

Parado frente a Tom había un hombre alto y un poco robusto, su nariz era de gancho y su mentón estaba cubierto de una descuidada barba negra; su cabeza estaba calva en la parte superior, con algunas matas de pelo oscuro en los costados; su ropa era vieja y gris, pero no lo suficientemente descuidada para llamarlo un mendigo.

Tom hizo su mejor esfuerzo, sacando lágrimas falsas que resbalaban una tras otra por sus mejillas pálidas y sonrojadas.

– no encuentro a mi madre, habíamos salido a buscar provisiones, pero solté su mano y no sé dónde estoy…

Harry quería quitarse el sombrero (simbólicamente) ante la actuación de aquel bastardo. Y viniendo de un demonio aficionado a las mentiras, eso ya era mucho decir.

El hombre barrió los alrededores con la mirada, antes de sonreír a Tom, colocando una mano en su hombro.

– ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a buscarla?

Tom asintió de forma temerosa antes de seguir los pasos del hombre.

El sujeto lo guio hasta una de las casas de tejo negro y observó una vez más los alrededores antes de abrir la puerta para que Tom entrara.

Cuando Tom avanzó delante de él, se tomó un momento para inspeccionar la presa que había conseguido aquel día. La piel del niño se veía suave y tersa a pesar de las ropas viejas que usaba, también se notaba que había sido bien alimentado, por lo que había bastante carne en los lugares correctos.

Una vez que se divirtiera lo suficiente con él, la comida le duraría al menos tres días antes de tener que buscar más.

Lamio sus labios. De tan solo pensar en escuchar los gritos suplicantes de un niño tan bonito, sus pantalones se sentían más apretados.

Tom se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse con cerrojo.

– ¿no iba a llevarme con mi madre? – preguntó sin voltearse.

El hombre notó que el niño ya no lloraba, pero no le dio importancia a este hecho, pensando que tal vez se habría quedado en shock o algo similar. Tampoco notó la pequeña serpiente que se deslizaba detrás de él.

– antes de eso, deberíamos divertirnos un poco.

Cuando Tom al fin volteó, el hombre sintió como la habitación se volvía cada vez más y más frio, igual que los ojos del niño.

Antes, al ver esos ojos brillando con un azul inocente nublado por las lágrimas, fue hermoso y excitante. Pero ahora no había rastro de aquella inocencia, en su lugar, había dos orbes huecas y sin vida, como las de un cadáver, pero había un brillo malicioso que profetizaba un cruel destino.

Abrió la boca, pero las palabras se silenciaron cuando una respiración chocó contra su cuello.

– apestas a desesperación y sangre, ¿Cuántas vidas has tomado antes? – Harry sonreía, con sus orbes verdes brillando en la oscuridad.

Ante los ojos del mortal, el demonio era la criatura más hermosa que hubiese visto, delgado, bien formado y de piel bronceada expuesta por sus túnicas reveladoras, decoradas con joyas de oro.

Harry ignoró la mirada embobada del hombre y se dirigió a Tom.

– Deberías cubrirte los ojos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comí algo y según me han dicho, no tengo los mejores modales – su voz se cubrió de una leve risa sádica que pronto deformo su rostro.

Tom asintió ante la advertencia, cubrió sus ojos y se apartó hacia una esquina, pero no salió de la habitación.

Poco a poco, el hermoso joven desapareció, dejando atrás una bestia monstruosa que no podría ser descrita con palabras.

El hombre comenzó a gritar horrorizado por tal visión. Quería escapar, pero el demonio bloqueaba la única salida. Seguir gritando tampoco serviría, por algo pudo acabar con tantos niños impunemente, no había nadie que los escuchara gritar y ahora a él tampoco.

– p–por favor perdóname, n–no volveré a hacerlo – suplicó entre lágrimas.

– ¿un humano rezando a un demonio por la salvación? Seguro Dantalion disfrutaría de una escena como esta – su voz dulce se había vuelto grave, con un eco que resonaba entre las cuatro paredes.

Ver al humano muggle rogando patéticamente por un perdón imposible. Si quería perdón, que rogara a Dios, pera él, solo era una comida más.

Los gritos y sollozos se ahogaron por el sonido gutural de la carne siendo rasgada y la sangre salpicando alrededor. Harry nunca los mataba rápido, no había diversión tras eso y el alma podría escapar en un descuido. Lo que hacía en cambio, era torturarlas para provocarles el mayor dolor posible, esto para dar más riqueza al alma antes de comerla.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Tom permaneció en silencio atento a lo que sucedía.

Estaba consiente que de no ser un mago y tener el collar, bien podría ser quien estuviese en el lugar del hombre. Su decisión de mantener al demonio controlado se reforzó a la par que un sentimiento de admiración nació en su corazón.

El demonio era poderoso, podía acabar tan fácil con un humano adulto, como si no fuera más que una hormiga. Si tuviese un poder así, no tendría que temer a la guerra ni a otros humanos, nadie volvería a intimidarlo y a decirle que no valía nada. Todos se arrodillarían ante él.

– ¿estas satisfecho? – preguntó cuándo todo se silenció.

Harry regresó a su forma más hermosa sin siquiera una mancha en el cuerpo, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de la habitación. La sangre y los pedazos de carne picada salpicaban de aquí para allá, en un grotesco desastre.

En una extraña consideración por parte del demonio, Tom no había sido ensuciado.

– Luego de estar en ese colgante por tanto tiempo, fue refrescante, pero no es suficiente – Harry se acercó a Tom, sus joyas tintineaban a cada paso que daba.

El demonio de ojos verdes deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tom, haciendo un puchero infantil. Tom todavía no volteaba y el demonio estaba expectante de lo que los ojos del niño le mostrarían. Tal vez por fin Tom se daría cuenta del monstruo que es con un gran pavor, o tal vez desagrado por el espectáculo que le había mostrado.

Lo atrajo a sí mismo y el niño pudo sentir un suave olor a sangre en el aliento de Harry.

Tom por fin volteo y Harry lució decepcionado cuando vio que no había ninguna reacción por parte del niño. ¿Es que acaso ese niño no tenía ninguna emoción a parte de la apatía o su rostro simplemente está paralizado?

– Vamos, todavía tenemos tiempo antes de la cena – Tom apartó los brazos del demonio de su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, evitando pisar los charcos de sangre.

Entonces, por un segundo, el entorno cambio.

Las paredes grises se transformaron en pilares blancos que se alzaban hacia un cielo eternamente azul. Cortinas de seda purpura se agitaban por el viento cálido del desierto, mientras un joven de túnicas blancas se paseaba majestuosamente entre los cuerpos apilados sobre el suelo de mármol. El joven permaneció de espaldas a él, sosteniendo una copa de oro en una mano y una espada en la otra.

– ?האם אתה מרוצה

– ¿Harry? – el paisaje desértico desapareció bajo la voz del niño que lo observaba con un ceño fruncido. 

– volvamos otro día, un alma es suficiente por hoy – antes de que Tom pudiese preguntar, el demonio tomó su forma de serpiente y se deslizó entre la ropa del niño, aferrándose a su antebrazo.

Tom no insistió. Él mismo tenía mucho en que pensar, sus dudas serían respondidas en el momento adecuado.

**Author's Note:**

> ?האם אתה מרוצה   
> ¿Estás satisfecho?


End file.
